


You, my dear captain, need a degree.

by Peertje



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peertje/pseuds/Peertje
Summary: Steve asks Tony a question, the answer is not what he expects





	You, my dear captain, need a degree.

**Author's Note:**

> I was wondering how military promotions worked with Captain America, I did some research and decided to write this

Steve walked in on Stark nursing a cup of coffee, it was rare to see the billionaire outside his beloved workshop nowadays, or maybe it had always been, he didn’t know. Greeting the other man he prepared himself a cup and sat at the counter opposite the older man. It actually served him well that he found the man alone this morning, there was a rather important matter they needed to speak about after that week's press conference.  
“I noticed something at the press conference” he frowned, wondering how he should continue, he had always had difficulties to play nice with those he disagreed with. Stark raised an eyebrow and Steve couldn’t help but wonder how even the most innocent gesture seemed provocative coming from the genius.  
“Why didn’t you call me by my title when talking about me?” The fact that the man hadn’t done so confused him, he called everyone else by their title when he was serious, not that that happened often, or when talking to the public. So why hadn’t the other given him the same amount of respect?

Tony frowned, though it didn’t happen often, the others question confused him. He had called the man by his tile, he was quite sure of it even. The team needed to show a united front and he needed to show the public that he respected the official team leader.  
“But I did dear Capsicle” he japed at the man, hiding his confusion behind a smile.  
“No,” Rogers frown increased and Tony couldn’t help but reflect that it would stick if he continued putting on such a face.  
“you didn’t, you called me mr Rogers, instead of Captain Rogers.” the other man was obviously annoyed by Tony’s apparent insistence on noncomprehension when it came to the soldier's vague accusations. Tony blinked, that was not what he had expected when the other had accused him of public disrespect.  
“But you’re not a captain? ” his confusion caused the statement to transform into a question instead of the statement of fact that it was supposed to be, why did the man believe himself to be a captain? 

“I am!” Steve all but shouted before taking a deep breath “A captain that is” his shoulders relaxed slightly where he had puffed up at the indignation of being accused of claiming a false title as his own.  
“No, nope, you’re not, I read your file and you’re not a captain.” the other told him flippantly.  
“If you read my file you know that Ì was battlefield promoted to captain, so I am a captain.” his eyes shone with fury, not only because of the billionaire's insistence of denying his title but also because of the obvious breach in privacy.  
The older man shot him a shit-eating grin, “And that, that there, is exactly why you’re not a captain” this time it was Steve who blinked in confusion,  
“No, I told you why I am a captain” what in his announcement could have been interpreted as a reason to deny his title?

Tony tilted his head slightly, did the man truly not know? What had those spies been teaching him?  
“Yes, you got a _battlefield_ promotion, in world war two. Do you understand now?” he asked, observing the younger man. The other shook his head and opened his mouth to speak again. Tony sighed and started talking again, preventing the soldier from denying his explanation.  
“Battlefield promotions are temporary, after the war was over all battlefield promoted officers were given three options. They could retire with their promoted rank. Secondly, they could continue in the military with their previous rank-”  
“They were _demoted_?” Tony glared at Steve's interruption.  
“No one considers it a demotion, in wartime there are a lot more officers needed than in peacetime, but I digress. The third option allowed officers to hold onto their rank while staying in the military, those men needed to gain an university degree in order to hold onto their rank as an officer.” He finished.

Steve couldn’t believe it, Stark was obviously suggesting that he wasn’t fit to be a military officer, how dare he? For a moment his anger clouded his mind before he managed to calm down enough to think about what the other had told him. He breathed deeply a few times and thought about what the other had said. Now that he had calmed down it actually made sense. It was after all how most people became officers, he still didn’t like that he, whom had proven himself on the battlefield, had officially no right to the title if he continued his military career. Stark watched him over his cup of coffee which he was still sipping from. “I can help you find a study that you’ll like if you want” he offered. There was no derision in his voice, maybe the man wasn’t all that bad after all.  
“Did no one tell you?” Stark watched him with curiosity.  
“No”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors, both grammatically and reality confirming


End file.
